<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neck Kisses by LittleBitOffanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382682">Neck Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic'>LittleBitOffanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: House of Wax<br/>Characters: Bo, Vincent <br/>Relationship: Bo/reader <br/>Request: Bruuuuuuhhhhh your latest Vincent fic was superb!! Anything like that for Bo? Like a victim comes into the house and Bo goes feral. Fluffy smut and all. Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neck Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Bo got back, he was out again. You had followed him in confusion and sadness as he gathered his gun and bullets before heading right back out the door. <br/>“Go to our room. Don’t come out.” He snapped at you before slamming the door shut. You didn’t even have a chance to snap back at him. But you followed his orders, going up to your shared bedroom and sitting at the desk you used as partly a vanity. You liked it because it looked out the window over the whole of the village. <br/>But as hours passed and the sun set, you began to get unsettled. <br/>You knew there had been people in Ambrose, but the brothers normally took care of everything before sundown. <br/>You had tidied up the bedroom and changed the sheet in the time. Looking at the pile by the door, you got to your feet and scooped it into your arms. <br/>Managing to open the door with your elbow, you stepping out into the hall way and walked down the stairs. <br/>Going to the laundry room, you shoved the sheet into the machine and added some washing powder before setting it and pressing start. You always stood for a moment to make sure it starts up without any issues after the time it had started leaking water and you had to call Bo back. <br/>Once satisfied, you went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.<br/>Going to the stairs, you were near the top when you heard the floorboard squeak at the bottom of the stairs.<br/>Turning, your smile quickly dropped when you saw the person at the foot of the stars was not Bo, or Vincent or even Lester. <br/>It was a stranger. <br/>He looked positively insane. His dark brown hair was everywhere, his face dirty and bloody, his clothes torn and spattered with blood. And in his right hand was a screwdriver held like a knife. <br/>Oh god. <br/>You knew you were fucked. If you raced upstairs, you’d be cornered. Sure, you could lock the bedroom door, but the doors themselves were flimsy, having been broken once when Lester and Bo had falling into them during a fight. A few hard shoulder bashes and the doors would cave in. <br/>On the other hand, he was too close to the stairs for you to flee to the front door. <br/>But the chose was made for you. <br/>He raced up the stairs and you fell backwards up, missing your footing. Letting out a streik, you thre the content from your grass in his face making him splitter as the water hit his cuts and he fell up the stairs. With his upper body now only a step away from your feet, you threw the glass at his head. <br/>It didn’t shatter but did create a painful ‘thump’ before falling to the step and breaking into small pieces. The man sways and goes to catch himself on the stair with the shattered glass without realising before letting out a cry as the shards cut through his hands. <br/>Raising your foot, you gave a quick kick to his chest and sent him tumbling back down the stairs with a harsh thud. <br/>“[y/n]?” Bo’s voice screamed out from outside. <br/>with the man groaning on the floor and you took the opportunity to jump to your feet and, jumping over the stair with glass on it, run down the stairs. Jumping over the man, you raced to the door just as Bo opened it. <br/>You flung yourself into his arms the second he came in. <br/>“Bo!” You cried out his name in relieve. One arm wrapped securely around your waist, holding you close. <br/>“You alright, love? He didn’t get yah at all?” He whispered in your ear, his voice filled with worry but you shook your head. Looking down, you noticed he was holding his gun in the other hand. Maybe it wasn’t your best idea to run to the door when he was on edge with a gun. <br/>Someone came up behind Bo and you looked up to see Vincent. He seemed just as anxious as Bo was to make sure you were okay so you offered him a smile.<br/>“I came down for some water. Heard a noise when I was going back upstairs but when I turned, he was at the bottom of the stairs.” You quickly re-laid, a shiver running through your spin  <br/>“Take her upstairs.” He guided you to Vincent who placed a hand on your back for reassurance. You glanced towards the man who had stumbled to his feet. <br/>“Mother fucker!” He spat at you, making you flinch away. But the loud bang that filled your eardrums made you jumped and your hands shoot up to cover your ears. <br/>The man screamed and when you looked, you saw blood stain growing on his lower right thigh before running down his leg. <br/>Before he had a chance to move, Bo had thrown down his gun and advanced on him. With a hand around his throat, Bo hauled the man away from the stairs and threw him down on the ground. <br/>Vincent gently guided you towards the stairs and up them. Once at your bedroom, you stepped inside and turned to Vincent. <br/>“You’ll make sure he doesn’t get away, right?” You ask, needing a little reassurance even though you knew there was no chance now. <br/>Vincent gave a single nod, pointed nod as his fists clenched before he took the door handle and closed it, leaving you in the bedroom. <br/>if you had been anxious before, it was ten times worse now. You listened to the screams that filled the house, making sure none were Bo’s. <br/>The man should have just run. He could have maybe gotten away if he hadn’t tried to follow you or get some leverage. <br/>You let out a shiver before retreating back to your desk. <br/>About half an hour passed before you heard footsteps and your bedroom door opened. There stood Bo, covered in blood and panting slightly. <br/>He walked into the room, kicking the door closed behind him as you stood up. Bo offered you a half smile as he approached the bed, fully ready to fall back onto it. <br/>“No, no, no.” you grabbed the front of his shirt before he could fall back. “I just changed the sheets.”<br/>Bo immediately rolled his eyes and let out a huff that made you giggle. <br/>An idea popped into your head. <br/>Gently pulling him towards the bathroom, you smiled sweetly. Bo followed without question, his whole body seemed tired. <br/>turning on the water in the shower, you stripped Bo and yourself down without a word. You didn’t need to say anything. Occasionally, he would capture your lips in his own, but only for a second as the bloodied clothes mixed with your own. <br/>After that, you guided him into the shower. The water was warm, and the steam at already began to mist the mirror by the sink. <br/>Bo ducked under the stream, running his hands over his face and through his hair. You couldn’t help but reach out, your fingers running over his broad chest. <br/>He let you clean his skin and hair of the blood and dirt, although scowled at the sweet smelling body wash you poured into your hands. Although the second you were massaging it into his skin, his eyes fell shut and he hummed. <br/>the water washed away the bubbles and remaining grime till your fingers were only touching his flesh. <br/>You smiled, running both your hands up his chest and onto his shoulder before stepping close to him. His hands immediately snake around your waist, pulling you forward when he feels you lips on his neck. <br/>Bo had never really been into neck kissed. Well, that’s kind of a lie. He secretly loves them, but never expresses it. He doesn’t let you kiss his neck when hes around his brothers and, in all honestly, it gets him too riled up. He feels like it makes him too vulnerable. So if you didn’t know him well enough, you could easily overlook his rejection as a sign that he hates it.<br/>But you knew him all too well. <br/>A low groan echoed off the tiled walls as you felt him starting to get hard. Smirking against his neck, you reached between your bodied to gently palm his growing erection while continuing to kiss his neck and jaw. His head falls to the side, allowing you move access as he soft grunt leaves his throat. <br/>Suddenly, the water is turned off and you are picked up. You let out a gasp of surprise as he carried you from the bathroom to the bedroom, both dripping wet. You could feel his member rubbing against your core as you trap it against his stomach. <br/>Laying you down on the dge of the bed, he lining up his cock with your entrance. <br/>As he slowly pushes inside you, you forget everything. Everything that had happened today, all the fear and anxiety, even the fact you were about to chastise him for not bring a towel so the bedding will now be wet. <br/>All you could focus on was his cock buried inside you. <br/>Bo wasted no time finding a harsh rhythm. <br/>“I aint gonna let anything happen to you.” He groaned as he thrusted into you, his pace unrelenting as he fucked you into the mattress. <br/>“I know.” You breath before letting out a moan as he hit a particular sweet spot. You instantly clamp your hand over your mouth. You hated moaning loudly when Vincent or Lester were in the house. It just felt awkward the next day. <br/>A hand grabbed your wrist and pulled it away from your mouth. <br/>“Hes down in the basement. Cant here you, love. But I wanna.” He growled the last part in your ear and it instantly elicited a moan again. <br/>He leans down, kissing the valley between your breasts as he groans with lust, his fingernails raking down your sides. You bury your fingers in his wet hair, pulling him up to kiss you. <br/>To properly kiss you. <br/>Passionately and unapologetically for the first time since he got home. <br/>He quickly gains dominance over the kiss as he fucks you, never once letting up or giving you a moment to breath. Not that you ever wanted it. <br/>“Bo.” You moaned against his lips before he playfully bit your lower lip. He let go in favour of trailing kisses down your jaw then to your neck. <br/>Oh god, you were going to pay for what happened in the shower. <br/>You were already close, desperately close after that kiss, and you could tell he was too. So when he kissed down your neck, the bit, it made your whole world explode. <br/>Bo could normally leave several love bites on your body before you orgasmed, but this time was different as your walls clenched around him. Unable to contain himself, he came in you as always, letting go of your skin in favour of groaning your name. A few lazy thrusts finished him. <br/>After a few moments and harsh pants, he pulled out of you, kissed the area he had bit and went to his side of the bed. <br/>You sat up, a little dazed and still shaking from your orgasm. But your hair was soaking and dripping cold water down your back which caused a chill. So you went to the bathroom to grab a towel. <br/>Wiping away the steam from the mirror, you glanced at the hickey and rolled your eyes. <br/>“Now, if I left a love bite on your neck, there would be hell to pay.” You playfully giggle as you re-enter the bedroom, drying your hair with the towel. You walked up to his side, prepared to throw the towel at him when done.<br/>“nah, love. Hell to pay is that bastard down stairs who dared try hurt yah.” He chucked, then arms wrapped around you and you were pulled down into the bed. you threw the towel at him in self-defence while giggling as he pulled the cover over you both, the towel falling off the side of the bed. <br/>“Better a towel than a glass.” He teased, making you feel a swell of pride in your chest. <br/>Bo kissed your shoulder, the moment suddenly a lot more intimate and loving as the towel was left forgotten on the floor. <br/>“I wont let anyone hurt yah. I promise.” HE whispers against your skin, gently shaking his head and looking up at you with sincere eyes. <br/>“I know. I trust you.” You smile, reaching out to run your fingers through his damp hair. <br/>He smiles, leaning up to press some more soft kisses to your neck, specifically over your visible love bite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>